


Jealousy

by ExplosionOfRationality



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosionOfRationality/pseuds/ExplosionOfRationality
Summary: The first in a group of stories I may or may not write involving Nick's range of emotions in regards to Judy.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> My first Zootopia fanfiction. Try to not be too hard on it.

They're in the heart of the city following a theif's trail when Judy hops, clearly excited, off of course. She doesn't go far, stopping in front of a vehicle with a husky fox unloading berry pies to a grocery vendor. Nick hurries after her, a mix of curiosity and exasperation (honestly, she tells him that he's unprofessional at times) and, for a reason he won't name, dread--which isn't dampened when she puts her arms around the fox, saying his name--Gideon. 

Nick watches the exchange silently a few feet away, being introduced and then quickly forgotten in the silence. Apparently Mr. G here has moved up to Zootopia and will be selling his wares. And as delicious as they smell, Nick isn't interested. It creeps out in his attitude as they watch the larger fox drive off. 

"--so great. I had no idea. I wonder why my parents didn't tell me--"

She goes on to explain that Gideon is a partner with her parents' business, and good news for him now means good news for them, and he's thrilled for them, really, they sound like nice folks, but he can't shake his irritation. 

"Really? Trust the family money with that guy? I've always heard that all foxes are sly, but he's--"

She turns to him quickly, offended and hurt in the same breath. He expects a lecture on the reflection of her home town and small businesses doing well is something he should be proud of (probably because he grew up poor), but instead she just tells him that Gideon is a great guy. Somehow that's worse. It spurs him on, and even though he knows he should stop, he can't bring himself to. 

"Yeah, but great guy or not, come on. He isn't exactly the pointiest carrot in the field, is he?" 

As he half expects, she tells him that smarts isn't everything, to lay off, that he might actually like him if he got to know him. And, as she expects, he chuckles and says he doubts it; he'd be better off talking to a haystack. 

When she turns in a huff, saying they have work to do, he follows. But he still doesn't let it drop. 

"Wait a minute, isn't he the guy who shoved you down and scratched you when you were kids? He terrorized you! Sounds like a great guy to me."

She turns quickly, pokes a finger in his chest, and reminds him that he wasn't always the nicest person to her either. And when she asks why he's being such a jerk, he doesn't know what to say. So he tries to be smooth, deciding he'd rather not fight with her after all. 

"Look, I just don't like the idea of someone picking on you, alright? Even if it was a long time ago."

He knows that she'll piece together that he didn't realize who Gideon was at first. Just like he knows she'll ask him about it later. But hopefully by then, the bad mood will have passed. 

"Now, come on, Carrots," He puts an arm around her shoulders, a rare touch. "We have a smoothie thief to catch." 

Weary and still irritated, she gives in. He's relieved, but he would feel much better if he could bring himself to admit what set off his mood in the first place.


End file.
